Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-82226 discloses a technology of controlling ignition timing by feedback so that the engine rotation speed becomes equal to a target speed, during the period of starting of a spark ignition internal combustion engine and warm-up thereof just after starting etc.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-97983 discloses a technology in which when the difference between a target engine rotation speed and the actual engine rotation speed is large and a feedback amount of ignition timing is large in a predetermined time period after the starting of a spark ignition internal combustion engine, a correction for increasing the fuel injection quantity is performed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 3-57879 discloses a technology in which in a spark ignition internal combustion engine in which the ignition timing is advanced in high altitude places, an advance amount of ignition timing is decreased according to a decrease in the atmospheric pressure.